Don't feel, enjoy
by Dinofanx
Summary: Because of their conflict, Ty and D-Structs had to give up on finding a partner for themselves. But their needs and frustration will drive them to make an unusual yet strict compromise.
1. No Time to Recharge

**WARNING: NSFW! Don't like, don't read.-**

**NOTE: Most _Italics_ represent thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few hours since Skrap-It had left to find a new spark bug and D-Structs was getting kinda sleepy. He assumed it was around midnight. At this point, he pretty much couldn't move at all with his spark bug missing. So, he didn't bother trying and just set his head in the most comfortable sleeping position. He was already in a form of light sleep when he heard the sound of a Trux approaching. He opened his eyes immediately only to see none other than Ty standing in front of him. D-Structs took a couple of steady breaths before speaking.

"Get out of my Lair!" he glared at the T-Trux, pretending he was a threat.

"Make me," Ty smirked triumphantly, knowing the ebony Trux couldn't kick him out if he wanted to, "Oh, that's right, you can't".

D-Structs shook with rage. He furiously swung his body in an attempt to hit Ty with his claw but the T-Trux easily dodged it. He snickered, pounding in the frustrating fact was the one in power.

"It's cute how you keep resisting even when you're helpless," Ty chuckled as he hit him, pushing D-Structs deeper in the cave and straight into the wall. Darker Trux made another attempt to attack when Ty approached him. It was in vain and it ended with Ty knocking him into a position with his treads pointing upward. D-Structs could barely stand to look at his enemy from all the shame he felt but his pride instructed him to keep eye contact. Ty approached him, grinning victoriously.

Red Trux placed his hands on each of his treads, tapping them with his fingers, "Are you done?"

"Why are you here?" D-Structs snapped. He didn't think about answering that question.

"I guess I'm taking advantage of the circumstances," Ty grinned, guilty looking down on the larger Trux. D-Structs's body shone from the light emitting from the lava pool.

"Don't play with me! What are you blabbing about?"

"Not a bad idea... I could play with you. It would be a sweet way of putting you in your place, don't you think?" Ty smiled mysteriously, tightening the grip on D-Structs's treads.

"What is that supposed to mean? Just get-" D-Structs froze. He was certain his body was fooling him until he noticed that one of Ty's hands disappeared out of his sight. He put that and the feeling of his back hatch being lightly caressed together and quickly came to a conclusion.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" he shouted, slightly narrowing his eyes

"Playing," Ty smirked, still tirelessly circling his fingers all over D-Structs's hatch with his left hand. He knew it was the fastest way to arouse him and watching his rival slowly give in will make it all sweeter. D-Structs breathed slowly, keeping his eyes half-closed.

"S-STOP!"

He tried resisting but his words came out more unconvincing than he'd wished.

"You don't look like you want me to stop," Ty couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do... this?" he asked as he placed his jaw on D-Structs's front hatch, giving it a soft bite. Ebony Trux helplessly threw his head once more, clenching his teeth in an attempt to deny how much pleasure this was giving him. In this delirious, almost lustful state, D-Structs was so beautiful it hurt. And he was the one making him this vulnerable, he was the one exposing this side of D-Structs. He enjoyed knowing he was in control. He realized how much he loved the idea of having his rival at his mercy, seeing him exposed entirely. D-Structs's boundless pride being tarnished like this, by him...

"Nn-No," bigger Trux pleaded, focusing only on keeping his hatches shut. He could feel lubricant wetting his already eager back hatch and his hard hose felt more and more difficult to contain with each passing second. He was putting all the efforts in trying to breathe steadily. He was desperate to take control of his body but it didn't seem like Ty was willing to allow that. Right now, red T-Trux controlled every part of him, it felt like his body responded to his touch exactly the way Ty wanted it to respond. All he could do was keep trying to force his hatch's covers to stay in one place.

"Mm... Feels nice and wet," Ty smiled to himself, biting D-Structs's shaky covers, "C' mon, open up. There's no point in resisting now, is there?"

D-Structs just stubbornly groaned in response, prolonging his struggling.

"Hm. Stubborn as ever... Works for me," ebony T-Trux shook when he heard this and not just because one of Ty's fingers just accidentally discovered a sweet spot. In response to D-Structs's terrified look, Ty simply gave a devious smirk, scaring the Trux under him all the more. Ty's parts responded to this inciting sight and he could feel them heating up with excitement. They were feasting on the sight of a darker T-Trux all spread open like this.

Ty's flow of thoughts was interrupted when he realized D-Structs's breathing was becoming more and more rapid. His eyes and mouth were pressed shut and his fingers were dug even deeper into the ground. Even though D-Structs probably didn't want that, Ty could feel the lower half of his body eagerly arching towards him.

"Really? You like it that much?" Ty smirked mockingly, intentionally slowing down so Trux could answer. D-Structs's eyes widened when the red one stopped touching him. He didn't reply but his eyes were clearly pleading for more.

"You want me to continue?" Ty asked, forcing his finger between the covers of other Trux's port. Unable to control himself, D-Structs threw his head back and screamed with pleasure and surprise.

"Well?" Ty smiled innocently as he began circling D-Structs's hatch with his fingers again.

"N-no," ebony T-Trux whispered, his teeth lightly chattered as he spoke.

"Tch. It's funny to listen to your lies while your body is telling me the truth," Ty clicked his jaws, then lowered his head to give D-Structs's port a couple of quick strokes. When he felt the covers shaking dangerously, he stopped. He wouldn't let him come just yet.

When he looked at the Trux under him, Ty could see tears in corners of his eyes.

_That's it, I broke him_

"S-stop... torturing me," D-Structs whispered, shamefully looking away from the red T-Trux and laying his head on the ground, defeated.

Ty proudly smiled, seemingly content with this answer because he's already put his hands and jaws back to work. He concentrated on D-Structs's deep breaths since Trux wasn't allowing himself to moan. Ty wanted more than anything to hear his voice but he knew asking for that would be ludicrous. It didn't seem like D-Structs's grip on his voice was going to slip any time soon. But while ebony T-Trux was managing to keep his voice down, his body kept pushing, desperate for Ty's touch, pleading to be embraced by him.

"Un... T," D-Structs mumbled. Ty could feel he was close. He'd never thought he'll be able to drive someone into climax without removing their intimate covers but honestly, it seemed like something that could happen only with D-Structs. Despite everything, Ty could still feel him holding back, resisting.

_Unbelievable... _

"So stubborn... so hot," he whispered, putting even more pressure on Trux's covers. He could feel D-Structs's body trembling, his entire body felt hot. He was just about to make another comment when he heard the Trux again.

"Uun... H... T... N," he groaned, obviously trying to delay climax.

_He's... teasing himself... _

"Gah! Nn... I'm..."

"TY!" his covers finally snapped open as he screamed, his hose came out, at last, leaking the great amounts of revised oil.

_Who would've thought... He screamed my name._

It took Ty a couple of seconds to wear off the shock. The good thing was, it seemed D-Structs wasn't paying him any attention. He had his eyes closed, his breathing was rapid and breaths were coming out shaky. Still in bliss, he was trying to calm his body even though it still yearned for more. He was greedy but he wasn't permitted to be. A painful predicament indeed...

"So cute..." Ty suddenly broke the silence. His hand was gently stroking the base of D-Structs's hose while his eyes remained locked on the bigger Trux. D-Structs was rather shocked he didn't notice he was being touched again. He now breathed more steadily, keeping his eyes half open as he looked at the red T-Trux. Truth be told, he was expecting something to happen even though he was ashamed to admit to having such thoughts.

"You had fun. Now's my turn," Ty whispered, lightly pressing D-Structs's member with his jaws.

"Nn," bigger one groaned, closing one of his eyes.

"Cut it out!" D-Structs growled, avoiding to look at Ty.

"Look at me and say that," smaller Trux dared him, smirking.

D-Structs's jaw trembled nervously as he faced him, "C... S-stop".

"Your voice... never sounded so wonderful," Ty whispered, a dreamy smile lingering in the corners of his mouth. He quietly removed his port's covers.

"I'm sorry".

"What? Wh - NAAH!" D-Structs screamed when Ty's hose pierced through his back hatch.

"You are still wet, it shouldn't hurt," ebony T-Trux opened his eyes in confusion when he heard Ty's voice but the Trux seemed to have been talking to himself.

"What... do you think you're doing!"

"Playing with you, remember?" red one smiled innocently, adjusting his length.

"Get it out!" D-Structs furiously hissed. He was irritated by the fact his lower jaw still trembled.

"Those greedy eyes are telling a different story," Ty bit his jaw temptingly. His hungry eyes shone with nothing but lust. Saying that it made D-Structs feel uneasy would be an understatement.

"Say. Do you want me to continue?"

At this point, D-Structs's jaws chattered with fear, "No! Of course, not!"

"Then..." Ty's whispering voice was intoxicating, "Why are you so invitingly wet?"

D-Structs's eyes widened. He gulped and looked away, "I... hate you".

Ty smiled and then thrust again, D-Structs threw his head back in response.

_Damn it. It does... feel good. _

Darker Trux clenched his teeth, he couldn't believe what was happening, he allowed Ty of all Trux to embrace him, to make love to him and what's worse, he was enjoying it.

_Well. I could... at least let myself enjoy this. _

But he knew he wouldn't let Ty know how he felt about this. As soon as D-Structs looked up at Ty, he regretted it. The look Trux was giving him was scary, to say the least. It was expressionless and expectant yet kind of cold and almost creepily calm. His breathing matched the rhythm of his thrusts and all the while, he wasn't breaking the eye-contact. It made D-Structs freeze. And just as he started to get lost in those calm, focused eyes, Ty closed them, surprising him with a deep thrust.

"Nh," he sighed a bit too loud because of this. But when he looked at the red Trux again, Ty was smiling. D-Structs's eyes widened from shock and narrowed mere moments later. It seemed that just as much as he wanted not to make a sound, Ty wanted to make him scream.

_Never_, D-Structs growled as he thought, glaring at the T-Trux on top of him.

"Cry out," Ty ordered. D-Structs started to believe his rival had some kind of freaky power over him because he almost wanted to obey.

"Ha?" D-Structs gave him a confused look.

"Then maybe someone will come and help you," red Trux suggested, still coldly staring at D-Structs.

Ebony T-Trux couldn't say anything and he just proceeded to blankly stare back at him.

Ty grew more impatient as the silence continued to stretch. His eyes narrowed; it was clear he wanted an answer. He pushed his hose deeper in, mercilessly forcing it through Trux's tight patches. He was well aware it was inflicting pain.

"Naah!" D-Structs couldn't hold back a scream.

"Say it. Say it hurts. Or I'll keep going..." he pulled out a bit before ramming deep in the Trux under him again.

"Un... What is... wrong with you…" D-Structs groaned, turning his head away from Ty.

"Mm. So, you can talk," smaller Trux mocked him, pulling out a little bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is it just me... Or were you much more obedient... When I was touching you around here..." Ty put the tip of his hose in his mouth, squeezing it with his jaws and sucking it hungrily.

"A-ah..." a moan found a way to sneak past D-Structs's defenses.

He was immediately met with Ty's annoying smirk, "What was that?" Trux looked directly in his eyes, he seemed completely focused on maintaining the eye contact that it was impossible to believe his hands still tirelessly stroked the T-Trux lying under him. But still, D-Structs could feel he was doing just that...

"Hm?" Ty tried to incite him to reply.

"Just shut up and get this over with," T-Trux groaned in annoyance, looking away from Ty.

"Tch, so selfish. Ever thought I want something out of this too?" Ty smirked, biting his hose again.

D-Structs swallowed a moan, "That's not my problem, is it".

"Ugh.. This won't do..." Ty whispered to himself. He needed a way to silence D-Structs, it would help them both enjoy this much more. Then he got an idea..

"Hey. Catch this," red one instructed before launching his wrecking ball over his head, aiming at D-Structs's head.

Unable to move out of the way, ebony T-Trux had to catch it. The ball stopped at his throat, practically disabling his mouth. Ty wrapped the chain around his jaws just to make sure he stays quiet.

"There. Feeling better? Because I certainly do".

"Nnn! Mmn!" D-Structs groaned, glaring at him.

"Too bad I can't switch off your annoying attitude," smaller Trux rolled his eyes. Ebony T-Trux snarled in response.

"It's a good thing I love a challenge," he pulled on a surprisingly threatening smug smile. He pressed the tip of his hose against D-Structs's hatch, slowly pushing it in.

"NNNN!" D-Structs growled, trying to refuse.

"No, huh?" Ty sighed. He pulled out, disappointed.

"Fine then," red Trux pulled his hose back in his mouth, slowly sucking the tip.

D-Structs's squeezed his eyes shut, biting his jaw hard, _Why does this... have to feel so good…_ It would certainly be easier to hate this if it didn't.

"Nn... Nh," D-Structs dared to moan. He put his guard down since having Ty's tail shoved in his mouth made moaning and talking sound the same, providing cover.

"Hnn..." D-Structs dug his fingers in the ground and stiffened his tail. Ty took as much of him as he could, even pulling it in his throat. D-Structs's jaws chattered with pleasure.

_Faster…_

Ty obeyed this instruction despite not knowing it was given. He picked up the pace, pulling D-Structs's length in and out of his mouth with relative ease.

"Nn - n - hh," D-Structs's hose thrust deeper in Ty's mouth despite him. And with a few quick moves, it was leaking just as much revised oil as it did last time. Ty swallowed most of it before he stood up. He pulled his tail out of D-Structs's mouth and took a good look at the Trux under him, doing his best to forge it into his memory. It was quite a sight. D-Structs had his eyes shut and was involuntarily sucking his lower jaw. His hands that up until now stiffly held the solid ground, were now relaxed. But what was getting to Ty the most was his breathing. D-Structs's deep shaky breaths combined with his quiet moans were the most erotic sound Ty's ever heard. And the fact D-Structs had no idea how seductive and provocative he looked right now was just adding to it all. Without thinking, Ty leaned in, claiming his upper jaw in a kiss. D-Structs's eyes flew wide, giving Ty a blank stare. He just idly looked for a few moments before his saner senses snapped him out of it. His eyes narrowed as he bit Ty's jaw. The bite was strong enough to make Ty pull away. But after that, D-Structs just returned to peacefully lying there, it seemed he couldn't get himself to keep resisting. Ty lowered his head and licked D-Structs's back hatch, happy to discover it got even wetter.

He looked at D-Structs, who didn't manage to avoid his gaze in time. With that one, short look, Ty had the approval he needed. He eased the tip of his hose in Trux's wet, tight hatch.

"Hh... N," D-Structs bit his jaw, trying to contain his moans.

"Sh sh sh," Ty tried to calm him. This wouldn't work if he doesn't relax. Red Trux gently stroked his lower regions while carefully listening to D-Structs's deep intakes and unsteady exhales. In a few minutes, Ty could feel his hose pressurizing again. Other T-Trux threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Finally.." Ty said to himself, thrusting his length slightly deeper in. D-Structs shuddered in response but he gave no sign it was hurting him. Ty pulled back and thrust deeper. D-Structs swallowed a groan and gripped the dirt again. It was a sign for Ty to wait and let him adjust. Red Trux lowered his head in the meantime, aiming at the claw that lied next to D-Structs. He took it in his mouth and guided it to his chest. Darker Trux instinctively closed his tail, locking its pincers around Ty.

But then Ty gave him a smirk, a knowing glance that seemed to say, _I knew you wanted me._ It all gave off too much self-satisfaction, smugness... It certainly shattered D-Structs's mood. Sure, he was hard and turned on, definitely ready to test his limits. But Ty's nerve! He had a feeling he'd be able to go through with this if they put everything behind them and let solely their lust take over. But it didn't work. Ty wanted to make him scream his name without a trace of shame and to get back at his rival like that, to overpower him in a way. And D-Structs just wouldn't give in to that, no matter what he -

FUCK.

His whole body moaned as sudden heat washed over him, consuming his body and what's worse his mind. He felt his hose twitching, exposing his frustration. He did want more. His last pairing felt a millennium away.

He did come twice already. But that's no match for actually being embraced. He clenched his teeth before he slowly lifted his gaze back at Ty. He was pleasantly surprised to see the T-Trux staring back without any kind of grin on his stupid face. One good look at his rival was all it took, D-Structs sensed it right away... Ty's hungry look indicated nothing but the complete superiority of his lust over everything else.

_Yes_

D-Structs's purest and simplest instincts shot back up, taking a firm hold of him. A cold shudder crossed his body but it didn't seem to touch the heat D-Structs was emitting. It only made him want to be touched more, everywhere. He wanted to let the heat consume him.

_Take me_

As if he could read his crazed mind, Ty leaned in, pressing every inch of his body as close to D-Structs's as he could as he thrust deeper.

_Not good enough_, he could barely feel it, at this point, his hatch was damp and inner patches were painfully glued to the walls. He was fully stretched already. It was frustrating. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should feel embarrassed too, but he knew what he wanted.

"So... loose," Ty's stupid comment ruined everything again, D-Structs could feel his excitement fading with every look on that damned face. He analyzed that horrid expression. Ty just stared neutrally, you could say he looked surprised.

"So, this is not your first time... down there".

D-Structs clenched his teeth, quietly growling at him. But... he swallowed it, managing to say somewhat calmly: "No".

That's the main reason he was allowing this. He knew the feeling, he knew he loved it. His best orgasms were the ones he had when he slept with males. Even if he was far from proud of who his partner was, it didn't affect a thing. What's more, it made him able to completely separate the act of pairing from who his partner was. It helped him to completely enjoy regardless of the feelings he had towards his partner. Ever since he first slept with a male, whenever he's aroused, he only wanted one thing... To be fucked out of his goddamned mind.

"What are you staring at?" he raised his gaze back at Ty, "Move". He was shocked when he heard Ty growling in response. One second later, red T-Trux bit him. His jaws pressed beautifully against his neck. He couldn't hold back a moan.

_More... _

He wildly pulled the chain of his tail, forcing Ty further in. He let out another moan. Soon, they were rocking rhythmically. Ty thrust and D-Structs met him desperately. Piercing sensation, delightful warmth, and steady clenching of his inner patches around the invading member. And yet... it wasn't enough. He needed to feel more.

_Touch me... my hose! _

He didn't know how did he expect something to happen without saying this aloud but Ty obeyed regardless. Either he had some insane mind-reading abilities, or he wasn't as inexperienced as D-Structs thought. Trux had his jaws locked around his member, pulling it deeper in his throat with every thrust.

D-Structs heavily swallowed. He shouldn't have begged for this. He was going to come any minute. He knew it would add to the embarrassment but he couldn't get himself to care enough to hold it back. He violently pulled Ty to himself, feeling him scratch a patch or two as he did so. That would hurt but that slight pain was nothing compared to all the pleasure.

Ty's head was on his chest again, he wrapped his hands around it and held him there, giving the Trux no choice but to thrust even deeper in. D-Structs wasn't sure what he was doing. He was the one hurting himself, not Ty. He only knew it felt good and that was all he needed to feel right now. It took only a moment more and D-Structs was coming like it was his first time. His hands fell on the ground and his half-closed eyes absently looked at Ty who was still trying to reach his climax. Red Trux ground against his loose patches, but it didn't seem to work. So, he pushed deeper. D-Structs narrowed his eyes, barely managing to keep himself from screaming. It felt as if Ty pushed it all the way to his inner hatch once he finally came. D-Structs's teeth were clenched hard. Tears formed in corners of his eyes due to the pain. He dug his fingers in Ty's jaw and held it tightly as he groaned: "Out".

Red Trux immediately did so. He intended to raise his head and back away as well but that was when D-Structs pulled him back down, still holding his head with his hands. Ty looked at him in confusion. Trux was looking more through him than at him, that's how unfocused his eyes were. His mouth hung half open and his breathing was unusually slow. His each exhale was followed with a groan. Ty sighed, sheepishly looking at him. He placed his hands on the lowest part of D-Structs's hydraulics, stroking them slowly. After a couple of minutes, D-Structs relaxed, letting go of Ty and allowing his hands to drop down beside him. Ty's hands followed, taking D-Structs's and squeezing them tightly. When he next looked at ebony T-Trux, he had a smile on his face and was looking directly into his eyes. Darker Trux raised his head slightly so, it was closer to him. Ty's jaw dropped from surprise. That smile... was so beautiful. And his half-closed eyes added something sweet to the expression.

Without thinking, Ty slammed his jaws into his, entwining them in a kiss. D-Structs's momentarily froze, shocked. But his eyes were slowly closing despite him. He bit back, accepting the kiss.

_What am I doing..._ He wasn't thinking straight, that much he knew. Why were they making out? Why was he still pulling him closer with his tail?

He didn't have time to find the answers to these questions because a strange feeling suddenly consumed his body... Immense exhaustion and frailty were all he could feel. Has he hit the limit? Is it because it's been so long since he last did it? And then he remembered. He still lacked a spark bug. And engine's fans couldn't work at their top speed. So, his body looked for other ways to cool down after this.

But before he could start thinking what to do, he felt the weight of his head becoming too much to hold. And he almost immediately allowed it to fall back, his jaw slipped out of Ty's with relative ease.

"D... Structs?" Ty whispered, jumping off of him almost instantly. His treads collided with the ground with a thud. He rushed closer to him to take a better look, letting out a sigh of relief upon realizing D-Structs was just tired.

He chuckled mockingly, "Is that all you can take?"

D-Structs opened one of his eyes just to make sure he saw Ty's expression before he replied. Although he didn't have to look to know T-Trux was smirking again.

"Get me my part and then come to say that," he whispered, a mild smile lingering in the corners of his mouth. His closed eyes complementing his expression.

"I'll see what I can do," Ty snorted, turning away to leave.

"Just so you know," hearing D-Structs's voice made him stop in his tracks, "If you knocked me up... I'll kill you". He held a hand close to his stomach. It's true, he did come inside of him. That didn't seem like too smart of a move right now. But the chances were too low for him to be seriously worried. And granted, he was sure D-Structs wouldn't mention it if he was concerned either. So, he brushed it off.

"Oh, really?" Ty decided to push it.

"Yes. First thing tomorrow," D-Structs smirked, looking at him kind of threateningly.

"Tomorrow?" Ty barely kept himself from laughing at Trux's answer. He approached him again, placing hands on his treads.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere tomorrow. Or any time soon," Ty started spinning the moving part of his treads. Ebony T-Trux froze. The motion was sending enormous pain through his entire body. His sprocket wheels ground right against the thin outer walls of his stretched back hatch, making him feel like they were trying to tear it apart.

His teeth clenched and eyes were squeezed shut.

"Stop. Stop!" he begged, tears forming in his eyes. Ty stopped, realizing just now how much he hurt him.

"Sorry," red one leaned in and kissed his cheek, catching D-Structs completely off guard.

"W-whatever. Just get out..." darker Trux looked away as he whispered. Ty smiled and slowly got out.

Now when it was all over, D-Structs wanted to think this through, figure out if this changes something. But he had enough strength only to pull his hose in and close his back hatch. He wasn't sure how much that would help considering the rather embarrassing position he couldn't get himself out of and the fact that everything reeked of revised oil. But he couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to. Moving was impossible now because the spark bug he lacked wasn't the only problem he had anymore. Now he couldn't even spin his treads without feeling immense pain.

_But... I guess it was nice_

He thought as he fell asleep.

The next day, Skrap-It woke him up with his excited screeching saying how he found a spark bug. And after hearing what the Tool supposedly went through to get it, it was a piece of cake to figure out who actually brought the part.

_Silly idiot..._ D-Structs shook his head, thinking of how bad Ty must've felt to go through the trouble of getting the part.

* * *

**Aaand that's all. Depending on how many people like this I might continue this story and if not it'll just stay a one shot. It's up to you. If I were to continue this, it'd be a short and very smutty story with 4 or 5 chapters total. I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**Let me know in the comments.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Just Come By

**I am so sorry this hasn't been uploaded sooner. I usually don't feel the need to apologize for the delay but this time, I must. And the reason is, 80% of this chapter was written in the same week I uploaded the previous one and then I just abandoned it, leaving it unfinished for weeks. **

**NOTE: Previous chapter is happening after the episode "Battle" I totally forgot to mention that and couldn't bring myself to go back and edit it in afterward.**

**Which brings us to today's chapter, which is happening after the episode "Dreadtrux Part 2".**

**ANOTHER NOTE: This story is set in between actual episodes of the show. And because of the decisions characters make, nothing that happens in the story affects the episodes. (For now;))**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

D-Structs needed time to rest after the battle against the Dreadtrux. So, he ordered Skrap-It to get lost at least until morning. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. No, he was in the mood for something... else.

He closed his eyes only to rest them. So, when someone entered the Lair, he heard the sound of Trux's treads. He only opened them when he felt a hand grip one of his hydraulics. He snatched Ty's hand as he opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" he couldn't hide a smile, barely resisting the urge to bite the other's neck.

"You," Ty whispered as he pinned him to the wall, pressing their chests together. D-Structs moaned low in response.

"What makes you think you can do this?" D-Structs wasn't even trying to sound serious, he was just entertaining them both with the statement.

Although, Ty still went along with it. "Your moaning for one," he sighed as he replied, playfully pulling his teeth in and out of his neck.

D-Structs felt his desires throb within him. His hose wanted to tear right through the metal covers. But this time, he wasn't going to torture himself by containing it. He'll enjoy this to its fullest. He was ripped out of his thoughts when Ty pressed against him harder.

"Damn you," he moaned, forcing red Trux to back up a little just so he can insert his jaw in his mouth.

They savored each other for a while before D-Structs spoke again. He didn't bother breaking the kiss to do so.

"Enough... Just take me already," he sighed, his eyes narrowing as his hose pressured fully.

Ty softly snorted, "You talk like you're about to come," he mocked him.

D-Structs's eyes narrowed, but he pulled on a seductive smile almost right away.

"Maybe you should sound more like that". He scratched Ty's chest, making him shiver.

"Alright," Ty gripped his hydraulic, "Any requests?"

"Put me down. I want it all," ebony T-Trux snuggled his head under Ty's.

"But... that... hurt you last time," red Trux whispered.

"I am going to hurt you if you don't shut your mouth and start working your other parts," D-Structs growled as he bit his neck again, he started to get frustrated.

Ty smiled, slowly pushing him back.

"Alright, boss," he muttered sarcastically.

"That's better," D-Structs hissed as Ty laid him on his back.

All hesitation instantly disappeared from Ty. Having D-Structs lying like this, awakened the very pleasant memories of their last time. And now all that was left was the flaming lust in his eyes, a hunger that he now had to satiate. He threw his jaws onto D-Structs's port, getting a surprised gasp out of him. In a few strokes, the covers moved apart.

Despite D-Structs's wishes, Ty proceeded to stroke and suck his hose instead of embracing him.

"Aahh... N-no... don't," his barely comprehensible whispers surely weren't going to make the red T-Trux stop. He was usually pretty stubborn in terms of what he wanted to do and feel. But after all, he was still the one under Ty, with far less control over the situation.

D-Structs's breathing became more rapid as his climax continued to close in. His entire body trembled with pleasure, fans already working on their full as his engine revved at maximal speed, heating his body all the more. His back hatch opened at some point without him noticing. It was soaked with lubricant, yearning to be entertained.

His rapid dragged-out breaths turned into quick pants. He was close and he couldn't wait a second longer. He started impatiently thrusting his hose in Ty's mouth.

"Mm... Even sweeter than the last time," red Trux whispered after he swallowed D-Structs's revised oil. He watched D-Structs look away, slightly embarrassed. And it was quite amusing. But his attention didn't stay on Trux's face for too long. His eyes quickly switched to D-Structs's damp back hatch. The sight alone was enough to make his pressured hose throb eagerly.

D-Structs smirked as he observed him in silence.

"No... Suck my hose again," he bit his jaw, seductively looking at Ty. He knew the Trux wouldn't be able to reject him.

"Nnn... Fine," red Trux agreed unwillingly, rejecting his erected length's desires. His jaws were already back to pleasing D-Structs.

"Nh. Faster!" ebony T-Trux ordered in a muffled voice.

"Tsk, I am going fast. What do you want from me?" Ty narrowed his eyes, refusing to keep going. D-Structs expressed his discontent with this through an annoyed sigh.

He let his head fall back and rolled his eyes, "To shut up for a moment perhaps".

"You are the one who won't stop complaining!" Ty snapped back.

"Because you are about as experienced as a rock".

"A rock that can drive you crazy pretty easily.."

"You know how to use that mouth, I'll give you that much. But that's all," D-Structs shot him a haughty look.

"Oh really?" Ty growled.

"You can't sweep a Trux off his treads without doing it literally," he calmly explained.

"What?" Ty was surprised and confused about how they even got to this talk, "Alright, why are you making this so much more complicated than it needs to be? I just came here to unload and leave. That's the deal".

"Yes. But... Uh... N. Uh, damn it, help me up," D-Structs sheepishly looked at him, after making a few vain attempts to get up.

Ty couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Sure".

D-Structs avoided his gaze, "Thank you".

He took a moment before talking again, "Now. How about I teach you how you should do it," he kept his expression serious but Ty could see a smile in the corners of his mouth.

"You sure it isn't just something you'd like me to do?" he chuckled.

"Clever rock," D-Structs whispered, still slowly approaching him. He sneaked his head behind Ty's while his hands curiously stroked his chest, caressing behind his hydraulics.

_He... he is pretty good…_

Just as Ty reached for D-Structs's exposed neck, Trux let out a soft moan, making him freeze. He had to keep reminding himself D-Structs was just acting due to how good he was.

"Are you taking notes?" D-Structs broke the silence, his jaws grazed the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure I understood it... Keep going," Ty sighed, sliding a hand down his chest. D-Structs whimpered in response, pushing his body against Ty's.

_Is... is he acting at this point?_ Ty thought when he felt D-Structs's hose rub against his tread.

He placed both of his hands on D-Structs's hydraulics, allowing them to snake all over them, "Try not to get carried away, wise teacher," he spoke in a low voice.

D-Structs moaned in response, bucking his lower body into Ty and throwing his head back. Ty used the chance to stroke the lowest part of his hydraulics, feeling him strongly shudder in response.

_Damn it... I can't hold back_, D-Structs ground his hose between Ty's tread and hose. He'd moan periodically, unable to stop humping Ty's tread. But he didn't think, his senses were clouded by lust. He played a role while he was seducing Ty and he got completely absorbed in it. He made it too easy for Ty to turn this around and here he was now...  
But...

_NO. Snap out of it, damn it!_

He brought his head closer to Ty's, whispering, "Forgive me. I promise I'll make sure we both get carried away this time". His voice was husky, incredibly sexy. Ty backed away a few meters, inviting him to follow. D-Structs now had him pinned to the wall. He seized Ty's jaws and they kissed fiercely.

After they pulled apart, D-Structs kissed his way down his body, providing special attention to his hydraulics. By the time he got to his intimate parts, Ty was leaning on the wall, fingers dug into the soft rock behind him, breathing slow but steady. D-Structs took his time with him, arousing his entire body before he temptingly bit his underside, looking up at him for approval. But Ty wasn't paying him any attention. The top of his head was pressed against the wall as he moaned half-loudly. D-Structs let out a lustful sigh. If he looked anything like this last time, he couldn't blame Ty for the way he acted. Right now, even he had a strange wish to take him...

His hands grabbed Ty's treads a moment later and his head disappeared between Trux's treads. He bit the base of Ty's hose and then slowly sucked it to the top, enjoying his soft moans of pleasure. He played with the tip, encouraging Ty to respond. And in a few minutes, Trux was thrusting his length in his throat, faster and faster with every move. Despite not wanting to stop this, D-Structs was rapidly running out of breath. So, he soon had to pull away. He panted, breathing out hot air on Ty. Red Trux grew impatient since this was pulling him away from the climax, he bent over and grabbed D-Structs's head with his hands, pulling him to himself.

Ebony T-Trux couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Ty's length, "What's the rush. We have a whole night for this, don't we?"

"Damn it, D-Structs," Ty muttered, "Just keep going..."

"Mm. Who's bossy now?" Trux whispered, savoring the tip of his hose. He wanted to take time to tease Ty but he was already too hard and eager to stand the waiting. So, he stood up, pressing his body against the smaller T-Trux to make sure he had nowhere to go.

"Why..." before Ty could finish the thought, he was cut off by a sharp, piercing pain. He knew what it was but he couldn't believe it; D-Structs had just entered him.

He groaned, unconsciously digging his fingers in darker one's arm.

"Hm. How do you like it?" D-Structs's whisper was so intoxicating, he could make Ty melt by only sneaking.

"I'd tell you... but I can't feel it," Ty gritted his teeth, smirking. Of course, he lied, he felt it so much it hurt, literally. But he wanted to make D-Structs mad for some reason.

As he expected, he heard D-Structs growl and a new wave of pain washed over him. He squeezed D-Structs's arms, clenching his teeth as he groaned.

"Feeling it now, tough guy?" D-Structs had a smirk on his face but despite that, he was petting Trux's back and trying to help him relax.

"You have no idea," Ty pulled on a pained smile and looked at him.

"Oh, I believe I do," ebony T-Trux rolled his eyes, pushing Ty's hands off him. Without a warning, he pulled him in a kiss. His hands glided down Ty's chest while their jaws savored one another. Unable to resist, D-Structs thrust deeper and Ty replied with a moan, encouraging him to continue.

"Mm. So, you swing this way too?" ebony Trux muttered, smiling.

"So do you," Ty shrugged, scratching the metal behind D-Structs's hydraulics with his hands. Darker one shuddered in response. D-Structs pushed his head in the wall, making sure he couldn't move. He then pulled out and thrust deeper, upping the pace at the same time. Ty screamed, pulling him closer. His hatch was wet and stretched just enough. Now that there was no more pain, he wanted more.

And since D-Structs so rudely denied him an orgasm last time, that frustration was now returning in waves, strengthening with each D-Structs's thrust and pulling him closer to climax. Darker Trux panted as he rammed his hose in him. Their hands were holding their bodies as close as was possible, yet they still pulled, leaving scratches and marks all over each other.

"F-faster!" Ty exclaimed, his head still pushing against the cave's wall. D-Structs thrust as fast as he could, his hose throbbing with anticipation with each passing second. He wanted release, right now but it felt so far away.

He could feel Ty came but he ignored it and just kept going, focused only on reaching his climax.

Ty stood still, trying to calm down which was hard with D-Structs still pounding his sensitive hatch. Ty knew Trux wouldn't be able to make good use of his hatch so, he decided to help out.

"Well, I'd say we've been like this long enough. Let's try something else now," he smirked and not a moment later, he pushed D-Structs, knocking him on his back.

"Ah, yes, much better," Ty smiled, toying with his treads.

Ebony T-Trux growled with frustration, "Shut up and-"

"Help you finish? With pleasure," red one said before he thrust in, making them both moan.

_This feels so much better_, they both thought.

D-Structs bit his lower jaw, trying to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. But he was rapidly losing control, allowing his body and crazed mind to speak for him. He wanted more of this. And this time, there was no reason for him to stay quiet about it.

"Damn it.. Deeper, faster... I want you!"

Ty's eyes flashed with surprise, but he was happy to grant him his wish. He upped the speed and thrust as deep as he could without hurting him. He looked at D-Structs, realizing Trux was doing all he could to keep his voice quiet enough so, no one but him could hear him.

Ty went even deeper, wanting more than anything to get a scream out of him. He didn't care if someone heard it. He wanted to hear his voice. But this time, it wasn't because he wanted to humiliate him, he wanted to know just how much D-Structs was enjoying this. Because right now, they weren't enemies, they were lovers, that much was clear to them both.

"A-AH!" D-Structs exclaimed as Ty hit his inner hatch.

_Harder, harder!_ he wanted to shout but words weren't coming out. Barely knowing what he was doing, D-Structs raised his hands, as if he was trying to grab Ty. Red Trux quickly figured out the message and bent down, placing his head on other's chest, once again hitting darker one's inner hatch as he did so.

D-Structs screamed with pleasure, digging his fingers in Ty's face.

_So... close. Just a little bit-_

"More!" D-Structs pleaded. Ty could feel his hose eagerly twitching under him.

"No problem," Ty clenched his jaws and upped the speed, making D-Structs moan again.

With a few more strokes, D-Structs came, covering them both with revised oil. The clenching of D-Structs's inner patches was pulling Ty dangerously close. He barely managed to pull out before he came all over the floor. D-Structs's hands fell to the floor and Ty used the chance to get up. He looked down. D-Structs's body was shaking from the cooling fans, he breathed rapidly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Nnh," D-Structs groaned, still trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Ty chuckled, teasing his right tread.

D-Structs opened his eyes and gave a small smile. He held his gaze for a minute before his eyes suddenly went wide.

"Up," D-Structs commanded, blankly staring at Ty. As soon as red one processed the request, he pulled D-Structs up, their chest pressing together once D-Structs was standing again. Their faces were inches apart and D-Structs's breathing became kind of shaky. Before he knew what he was doing, he latched onto Ty, jaws forcing their way into Ty's before the Trux could react. Ty was beyond shocked, but he gave in soon enough. He brought his hand to D-Structs's chin, tugging at it while they kissed.

But before it could become heated, D-Structs pulled away, probably realizing what he was doing.

He stared at Ty, obviously embarrassed. Before he could think of something to excuse himself, Ty spoke up.

"I didn't know big, mean D-Structs could like anything that much," he teased, wrapping his hand around other's hydraulics, "Does that mean you could do more?" he whispered, somehow stepping even closer than he already was.

D-Structs shivered when Ty's hose brushed against his still-open back hatch. He growled. He wouldn't let Ty mess with him.

So, he put on a smirk and pushed forward, driving the smaller Trux towards the wall, "And what if I could," he hissed, biting Ty's neck as he pushed him back.

"I think that can be arranged," Ty smirked, his hose already twitching eagerly.

"Mmm," D-Structs glanced down, instantly taking notice of Ty's arousal. He carefully moved his tread so, it was inches from Ty's hose.

When he had him pinned against the wall, D-Structs spoke up again, "Actually..." he whispered in his ear, "I think I'm good," his tread pressed against Ty as he said that, trapping it between Ty's and his tread. He only let it go once Ty's face twisted in a painful grimace.

He turned his back to Ty, "Now get out, horny idiot," he couldn't help but smile to himself as he said that.

Red one rolled his eyes before he rolled forward, hugging D-Structs's tail from behind, "You're just gonna kick me out?" he whispered huskily, biting the back of D-Structs's neck while the tip of his hose pressed against other's open back hatch, "That's rude".

D-Structs's jaw quivered, he felt Ty push a bit deeper and he placed his hands on the wall in front of him, looking down.

"Ah!" he couldn't hold back a moan when smaller Trux suddenly thrust all the way in. He expected Ty to keep going, but instead, red T-Trux pulled away right after that. He could no longer feel small hands digging into his tail or his mouth blowing air on his neck. And when he turned around, he saw Ty heading out.

"You're leaving... Now?!" D-Structs felt like he said that a bit too loud but he found he didn't care too much right now.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Ty casually shrugged, glancing at him over his shoulder. When D-Structs growled, Ty added, smirking, "Do you want me to stay?"

D-Structs gave a quick nod, "Come".

Ty came to him and bent down, taking D-Structs in his mouth. Darker Trux let out a surprised whine. Ty bobbed his head up and down, taking as much as he could and letting D-Structs fuck his throat.

Since he already came twice and was still sensitive, D-Structs was soon close. He let out a breathy moan, clutching Ty's back, "T-Ty... I-I will..."

"Go ahead," Ty replied as well as he could with D-Structs thrusting in his mouth.

D-Structs came moments later. But Ty didn't stop even after that, sucking him through his orgasm.

After what felt like his entire oil resource leaving his body, D-Structs fell limp, leaning on the wall for support. Ty brushed off all the oil he didn't manage to swallow before he got up, looking at D-Structs. Bigger Trux had his eyes closed, he was panting, clearly completely spent.

Ty couldn't help but chuckle, "Think you'll live?"

"It's... possible," D-Structs weakly smiled, opening his eyes.

"Guess we now know your limit," Ty smiled, poking his chest.

"Yes. But next time, make sure to stop before you reach it".

"Next time?" Ty tilted his head, smiling slightly as he moved closer.

"Yes. Or do you think I'm going to suck my own hose?" D-Structs bit his jaw, bringing his face closer to Ty.

"I think that'd actually be quite entertaining to watch," red one tilted his head, smiling back.

D-Structs rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore that, "Besides, I doubt you'll resist coming here again," he said as he moved forward, grabbing Ty by hydraulics and pulling him in a kiss. He bit hard enough to make Ty groan in his mouth. When he started roughly biting back, D-Structs pulled away.

"If I'm gonna get that every time I make you come. I'll gladly come by again," Ty winked, pecking his cheek before he rolled out.

D-Structs stood, shocked. Ty didn't give him time to reply to what he said and now he was just standing there, smiling to himself for some reason.

For a moment, he thought they might've shared a bit more than just sex but he brushed it off instantly. Even if it was true (which it wasn't) that would make everything so much more complicated, and that's the last thing they needed.

* * *

**There's that. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment if you feel like it and/or if this story made you horny. XD (… 'Kay, I should probably delete that last bit)**

**To be continued.**


	3. Heated Lust

**Today's chapter is ruining "Bad Build" for you. It's set after the last episode of season 7, yeah.**

**This is something no one asked for. **

**Like-**

**Nobody:**

**Dinofanx: *uploads this***

**WARNING: incest**

* * *

They did it, Ty was out of the crater but that was currently the last thing on D-Structs's mind. The mating season started two weeks ago. And he was horny out of his fucking mind. He needed to come now more than ever.

"Why the long face, D-Structs? We've won," D-Stroy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around, a confused look on his face, D-Stroy rarely called him by his name.

What happened a moment later explained his brother's weird behavior.

"Or is there something else on your mind?" D-Stroy asked, slowly approaching.

"Season's hit. Is that bothering you?" the question seemed way too straight forward for D-Structs to ignore it.

He nodded, cautiously observing D-Stroy.

"Is it strong?" D-Stroy continued closing the distance between them, stopping only once D-Structs's back was to the wall, "Are even the slightest things exciting you?" his face was next to D-Structs's ear now, whispering in a husky voice while his hand slowly wrapped around smaller Trux's hydraulics.

"D-D-Stroy..." D-Structs sighed, even letting out a small moan.

"Yes?" grey T-Trux smirked, digging his teeth in the other's neck.

D-Structs's eyes flew wide, he shook his head, suddenly becoming aware of the situation, "D-Stroy. Stop!"

"Why? You're desperate. You'd give in to your brother, D-Structs, wouldn't you?" the words made D-Structs twitch. And despite him, they raced straight down, making his hose hard.

"What was it you said the first time we did this. 'Why waste time trying to get a female for one stand when we can just do this whenever we want'. Was that it, D-Structs?" he asked, pressing his tread against D-Structs's port. Smaller Trux couldn't hold back a moan. He couldn't control himself, and the next thing he knew, he was dry-humping D-Stroy's thread.

"Y-yes. Yes... that's what I said," he barely spoke through all the pants and moans.

* * *

*Meanwhile, hidden forest*

"Xee, where are you going?" Revvit called after her. She was headed outside of the hidden forest.

"I thought now would be the best time to spy on D-Structs and D-Stroy. See if I can remember anything about this newest member of their little group. Their guard would be down and they'd think we wouldn't dare to do anything now".

"While you are right to choose this time to do this, I cannot let you go spy on the D-brothers alone".

"Then let's get going," Xee concluded, gesturing at the tunnel leading to the crater.

...

"There. D-Structs's Lair," Revvit explained once they reached it. Xee nodded and they came closer. It didn't take them long to find a crack in the wall big enough to spy through it.

"You're desperate. You'd give in to your brother, D-Structs, wouldn't you?" their eyes widened when they saw two T-Trux, standing close to each other, one moaning and the other whispering to him while caressing his body.

"What was it you said the first time we did this. Why waste time trying to get a female for one stand when we can just do this whenever we want. Was that it, D-Structs?"

"Y-yes. Yes... that's what I said," saying that the sight of D-Structs desperately moaning like this shocked the Reptools would be an understatement. And yet, they couldn't take their eyes off the two T-Trux.

"Do you want to do it again? Have you missed me? Do you want me to relieve you, D-Structs? Fuck you until you're screaming like a horny slut you are?" D-Stroy whispered, enjoying the absolute control he had over D-Structs. The younger one threw his head back, causing it to hit the wall. He didn't by any means enjoy being addressed this way but coming from D-Stroy, insults were hardly anything he wasn't used to. And the way he whispered it... it was driving him insane. He needed release, and if D-Stroy was the one who could give him a good fuck, he wasn't going to deny it. After all, as he said, this would hardly be the first time they did this.

"Well, what do you say?" D-Stroy bit him again.

"D-Stroy..."

"Yes?" the bigger Trux hummed. He smiled when he felt something wet slide down his tread, he knew it was all the lubricant leaking out of D-Structs's port.

"Shut. Up," D-Structs growled, pushing his jaw in D-Stroy's. Trux's eyes widened, now it was D-Stroy's turn to shiver while his hose eagerly twitched. He quickly returned the kiss, biting back roughly. They'd both figured out how to bear with this long ago. When they were kissing or sleeping together, in their minds, their partner wasn't their brother, it was whoever they wanted it to be. The ability to separate the act from the face made it much easier for both of them.

"Get down," D-Stroy growled, letting his port's covers part, freeing his hose. D-Structs leaned back, making it easier for D-Stroy to lower him on the floor.

"Open," D-Stroy ordered again, sliding his jaw over D-Structs's port. It slid open seconds later and D-Structs's hose sprung out, "Both," D-Stroy narrowed his eyes, scratching his back hatch with his left hand. D-Structs's eyes narrowed, his fingers were way to sharp for that to feel nice. So, he obeyed just to make the grey Trux stop doing that.

For some reason, D-Stroy's natural bossy attitude and roughness bothered him now. Probably because he was so used to Ty's soft treatment by now. Ty... he couldn't help but think about him. Everything D-Stroy did... he'd hold that up to how Ty'd do it. Truth be told, red Trux was more fuckable than his brother (surprise, surprise).

"Ah!" D-Stroy snapped him out of his thoughts by biting the tip of his hose.

"Attention's here if you want to unload," D-Stroy threatened.

"Then do something to catch my attention," D-Structs challenged, sticking his hose out more so, it lightly poked D-Stroy's cheek.

"Yeah. In your dreams," D-Stroy bellowed, pushing his length away with his hands. D-Structs quietly groaned in protest. But he couldn't think about that for long...

"AH!" he screamed when D-Stroy suddenly entered him, thrusting almost all the way in. He expected him to take a hint after that scream, but D-Stroy made no effort to pull out.

"D-Stroy! D-Stroy... A-ah. O-out," he was barely speaking, keeping his eyes shut while tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"Why?" D-Stroy tilted his head, stubbornly glaring at him.

"Please. It... hurts," D-Structs couldn't believe he just said that. But he couldn't cope with this.

D-Stroy rolled his eyes before he complied, pulling out entirely, "You are telling me you can't even do this?"

"Of course I can. You just have to give me a moment to adjust. I'm not a female!" D-Structs snapped, the pain he felt still visible on his face.

"Unfortunately..." D-Stroy whispered, looking away. D-Structs heard that but he didn't react. He knew the point of this was for them to use each other for their pleasure. But being straight up told he was being used, it hit differently. He thought about Ty, but it didn't make things better. That was an arrangement too. Is this gonna be his life? No real partner and a bunch of sex deals?

"Well. Are you ready now?" D-Stroy's voice brought him back to reality. He was impatient.

"Yes. You can put the tip in," D-Structs nodded, his head dropped back as he allowed himself to relax.

"A. Ahh," D-Structs moaned, still feeling a slight burn. D-Stroy's hose twitched in response. No female was quite as vocal as D-Structs was.

"Deeper," D-Structs whispered and D-Stroy complied immediately.

Within a few minutes, D-Structs was good to go and now D-Stroy was mercilessly pounding his hatch.

"AH. Yes, yes! Aah," D-Structs moaned. This was the roughest treatment he's gotten in a while. Because well, that was the only way D-Stroy knew.

"You like that?" D-Stroy hissed, biting down on his neck.

"Ann!"

"You like your big brother's hose stretching you like this, slut?" he growled, hitting D-Structs's spot again.

"GAH!" D-Structs exclaimed, panting. He knew he couldn't take much more.

"D-D-D-Stroy!" he eked out somehow, "I'm-I'm... close".

"Not yet," bigger Trux ordered, wrapping his arms around D-Structs's hose. They were so big, they could completely wrap around him, and it felt so good.

"D-Stroy. I. won't... last," D-Structs eked out, trying his best to keep his inner hatches shut.

"Not yet," D-Stroy repeated, feeling his high approaching, "Uh". He picked up the pace, thrusting into D-Structs faster.

"D-Stroy!" D-Structs squealed, biting his jaw so hard, it hurt.

"You. Can now," D-Stroy whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He was on the edge when D-Structs released, covering his arms and treads in revised oil. He pulled out right after, coming all over the floor.

Meanwhile, Reptools were watching this, unable to move or do anything other than gape at this scene. Xee was the first one to snap out of it, "Let's go," she only mouthed the words, no sound coming from her mouth. But it was more than enough for Revvit. The Tool just nodded and they ran out of there as fast as they could.

D-Structs panted, allowing his eyes to close, "Aa-hha... Ty," he moaned, barely aware of what was happening anymore.

D-Stroy managed to hear this. He turned to D-Structs and violently pulled him up with his tail, "What did you say?"

"What?" D-Structs didn't understand what D-Stroy was getting at.

"Don't play dumb! Did you just moan Ty's name and why!" D-Stroy snarled.

D-Structs's eyes widened. He did that? The first thing that came to his mind after having his first release of the season was Ty? He couldn't believe himself so, how could he convince D-Stroy to believe him?

"I-I didn't," he looked away.

"Even you don't believe that," D-Stroy hissed but D-Structs just avoided his gaze, clenching his teeth.

"Why would you even... No. No... You didn't actually..." D-Stroy's eyes widened as he backed away from him, a disgusted look on his face. D-Structs's silence was a clear confirmation of his worst assumptions.

D-Stroy growled before he snapped, "How could you sleep with Ty of all Trux! You really are a slut!" he yelled at him.

"I am not. It was just an agreement. With all this going on, there wasn't time to find a pair, temporary nor permanent and neither of us wanted to experiment with other species so, we just... Helped each other out," D-Structs whispered that last part sort of sheepishly.

"You disgust me," D-Stroy stated coldly, "Get out," his long arm pointed to the exit.

"But-" D-Structs tried to say something.

"OUT!" D-Stroy roared, hitting him so hard, he almost pushed him out of the cave on his own. D-Structs's eyes were wide. But after a short moment, he nodded and left.

* * *

*Hidden forest*

"Rev, Xee. Yawn, where have you been?" Reptools were greeted by a sleepy T-Trux who seemed to be the only one who managed to hear them.

Revvit gestured at Xee to leave, it was a long and weird night after all.

"Hey, Ty. Why are you up this late?" green Tool asked, climbing on his tread.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep," Ty admitted sheepishly.

"Mm-hm, beginning of the season?" Revvit guessed.

"Yeah," Ty nodded, looking away.

"Well. I suppose I better leave you then. Give you some privacy if you need it," Reptool concluded, turning to leave.

"Wait, Rev. Where have you and Xee gone?"

"Uh. Well. It turned out a fairly unpleasant experience... But we went to spy on the D-Brothers. And we saw them... handling their season' lust," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean... with... with each other?" Ty's voice broke by the end.

"Yeah..." Revvit nodded, feeling very awkward talking about this.

"What happened?" Ty's eyes suddenly narrowed. He brought his head down, staring at Revvit.

"Um. You want me to tell you what they did?"

Ty bit his jaw, realizing how weird of a question that was. He smiled sheepishly, making up a reason, "Y-yeah. But it's because... The way a T-Trux acts in such an instinct-driven situation can reveal a lot about that T-Trux. So... I thought, you know... If you tell me, I might be able to find out a bit more about D-Stroy. Perhaps even D-Structs," Ty prayed Revvit buys this ridiculous excuse.

"Hm. Well, I admit I have never heard about that. But I suppose it sort of makes sense. I will tell you what we saw," Revvit nodded.

Ty sighed with relief, "Good".

"Alright. Well, D-Structs seemed way more affected by it which leads me to believe he paired with someone recently," Ty's eyes narrowed at this. Him. D-Structs paired with him, and now he was in heat, his body craved him and D-Stroy used that...

"So, it did not take D-Stroy much to convince him-"

"What did D-Structs do?" Ty interrupted him, "How did he act with him?" he had to know.

"Uh, well... D-Structs seemed desperate so, it only took a couple of words, then he even... rubbed against D-Stroy's tread, begging him..." Revvit found it very hard and incredibly awkward talking about this. But if it could help in any way, he supposed he had to do it.

He stopped when he heard Ty growl quietly, yes, actually growl, "Ty?"

"Oh, sorry," T-Trux shook his head, "Go on".

"Well, there isn't much more to it. Then they did it".

"Did D-Stroy... Hm. Did he... Uh, could we expect some... additions to the crater from this?" Ty barely choked that out.

"Oh, no, no, I doubt. D-Stroy seemed to be careful so, the chances are fairly low," Revvit stated.

"Alright, thanks. Go to sleep, Rev," Ty instructed, nodding absently.

"Good night, Ty. If you figure out something, let me know tomorrow".

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course," T-Trux muttered, already turning his back on him. Revvit left, Ty didn't care whether his friend was suspicious or not right now. No, there was only one thing on his mind.

Once he was sure no one could see him, he raced out of the hidden forest. As soon as he was out of his friends' earshot, he roared, furiously smashing a nearby rock. His heat completely vanished, all he could think about was D-Structs, what D-Stroy did. He growled. He wasn't sure whether to go to D-Structs tonight considering he's been kicked out of the crater. But he knew D-Structs will need him for the start of the season so, he wanted to wait until he was sure D-Stroy was sleeping before he went there. He hadn't dreamed something like this could ever happen. He couldn't stop himself from imagining what they did.

D-Structs, desperate, his body needing him... And then D-Stroy, he took advantage of that. Even though it had to be crystal clear D-Stucts had someone else, D-Stroy took him. He took his pair. And...

_Did D-Structs moan for him? As loud as he did for me? Did he enjoy it? Did they kiss? Did D-Stroy leave a mark on him, on his body? _

Ty roared again, ready to smash something again when he scented something... familiar.

He stopped and sniffed the air. It couldn't be...

"D-Structs..." his eyes narrowed as he whispered. He let his nose lead him.

After a short drive, he found him. He was by the water hole, drinking, seemingly perfectly content. But the sole fact that Ty could scent him told him he was still in heat, D-Stroy barely did anything about it. That improved his mood at least. But whether he was mad or not, did not matter anymore because now that he could see and smell his pair, a wave of arousal washed over him. He took another whiff, taking in D-Structs's inviting scent. He growled quietly, biting his jaw.

He'd take back what's his. And then... beating D-Stroy up would feel at least a million times better than it was originally supposed to.

* * *

**Oooh, what is this? A plot? In this story? Nooo wayyy. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment.**


	4. Yours Only

**This chapter starts exactly where the previous one ended.**

* * *

"Well. Long time no see," Ty's cold voice made him turn around instantly. The Trux stood so close, D-Structs had to wonder how did he not hear him approach.

"If I recall, I saw you earlier today. Running for your life," D-Structs spat, glaring at him.

"Oh, that's not the type of 'seeing' I was referring to," Ty replied with a growl. But before D-Structs could think of a response, Ty spun around, kicking the ground in front of him with his tail and raising a huge cloud of dust. D-Structs couldn't see a thing. He felt something run into him, pinning him against the huge rock that stood nearby. Once dust descended, he could see Ty's face, inches from his. He opened his mouth to say something, ready to push him away when Ty forced his tread under him, making sure it pressed right against D-Structs's port. He swallowed a moan, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to hide the pleasure it was giving him.

He noticed Ty bringing his face closer so, it was lined up with his ear now, "Do you understand what I was referring to now?" he whispered, placing his hands on D-Structs's chest. He started rubbing his tread against D-Structs's port, paying close attention to the way his breathing changed, breaths getting more hitched.

It was unbelievable, he was so horny and desperate as if he hadn't just slept with someone. If anything, Ty'd say he was even hornier than he would've been if D-Stroy hadn't touched him.

"Why are you shaking? I'm barely touching you," Ty's husky voice continued to torture him. But it wasn't his usual, playful and seductive tone. No, Ty was practically growling in his ear. D-Structs didn't think he's ever seen him this angry. He could swear he felt steam coming out of his nostrils.

"Get your hands off me!" D-Structs surprised even himself by how confident that came out.

Ty was a bit surprised, but he wasn't going to let D-Structs get out of this, "Is that what D-Stroy told you to say?" his eyes narrowed. His jaws were so close to D-Structs, they started brushing against his neck as he spoke.

D-Structs's eyes widened. What was Ty referring to? Did he know something?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. He's so smart, I bet he figured out exactly what kind of nasty little arrangement we had, didn't he?" Ty breathed in his ear, "Did he tell you exactly what to do? Is this a trap? Or did he just kick you out for a little while once he was done using your desperation to satisfy his own needs?"

"I don't know what-"

"But you do. You know exactly what I am talking about. You lied down for him, treads wide open, a begging, horny mess... I know you slept with D-Stroy," Ty pushed his tread up so suddenly, he almost lifted D-Structs.

"Ah!" finally, a moan escaped him. The sudden pressure on his port was too much.

"You were humping his tread like a slut. Do I not deserve that too? Hm, D-Structs?" Ty hissed, caressing his chest all the while.

"S-stop. I don't need you anymore. Th-the deal's off. And I don't... Need you to relieve me anymore!" D-Structs managed to make his voice sound normal as he said this.

"Are you sure? Because your frustration doesn't seem relieved at all," Ty's voice suddenly became softer, "He can never get you off the way I can. And you know that. He's too rough for you. He doesn't care what you feel like. He won't do anything you want," he continued stimulating him while he spoke, watching D-Structs slowly lose his mind and then try to come to his senses, only to lose all control again.

D-Structs knew this was true. But he couldn't keep sleeping with Ty. Even though it was the best sex he's ever had. He wanted more of it, he wanted to feel it now, and forever.

"You want me. Your body wants me. You hate me. But you want me to do you," Ty bit his neck. He could feel D-Structs's port leaking eagerly, the covers shaking.

"No. No... I don't want you..." D-Structs tried.

"Open your eyes," he heard an order and obeyed without thinking. He was now facing Ty, who finally moved away from his neck and was now intently staring at him, their jaws millimeters apart. D-Structs swallowed a breath.

"You want to kiss me," Ty read his mind.

"No!"

Ty started moving forward, forcing D-Structs's head to push back, trying to escape. But he soon hit the wall, he had nowhere to run. Ty's jaws were right there, so close, he could feel them. He found himself opening his mouth, closing his eyes and slowly leaning in. That's when Ty disappeared, pulling away from him. His eyes snapped open, and he was facing the red Trux once again.

"You're desperate. You want me and you can't control yourself," Ty stated, coldly staring him down. D-Structs didn't know what to say.

"I can take you now. Make this second time of the season feel like it's your first. Do you want that?"

"I-I," D-Structs moaned when Ty resumed stimulating his port, caressing his chest meanwhile.

"Don't you like the way I'm touching you now? Don't you want more?"

"Y-yes," D-Structs whispered incoherently.

"What was that?" Ty leaned in, rubbing his port even harder.

"Yes. Yes! M-more. Give me," D-Structs spoke through moans. He's lost all control.

"You want me inside you?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to touch you. Make you come so hard?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"You want me to claim you right now. Make you mine?"

"Yes..."

"Then beg me for it," Ty hissed, driving him insane.

"Please... C-c-" D-Structs muttered.

"That's right," Ty smirked, encouraging him to continue with a couple of gentle rubs.

"Claim me!" D-Structs threw his head back, unable to take the teasing.

"And?" Ty insisted.

"Make me yours!" he screamed.

"Oh, how sweet. Do you know what screaming those words makes you, D-Structs?" Ty raised a hand to his chin, tugging at it.

"N-no," D-Structs bucked the lower half of his body into him.

"It makes you a slut. My slut," Ty growled, biting his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Y-your..." D-Structs moaned, trying hard to form words.

"Mine only," Ty whispered, gripping his hydraulics.

"Take me then. Right now!" D-Structs finally opened his eyes, desperately tugging at his hydraulics.

Ty smirked before he moved away from him, leading him towards the nearest cave.

Ty spun him around, pinning him against the wall. He instantly locked their jaws, getting a surprised moan out of D-Structs. Their kisses were desperate and urgent. Like they always are during mating season.

Ty suddenly pulled away, "D-Structs?" he placed a hand on his chin. D-Structs's vision was blurry from how hot he was but in a few seconds, he found Ty's face.

"Yes?"

"I missed you," he pressed his head under D-Structs's, cuddling up to him, "I want you to be mine. And mine only," he hummed.

"T-Ty..." D-Structs felt his face get even hotter.

"Don't sleep with D-Stroy ever again. You are mine," he growled, moving away and locking eyes with D-Structs.

"Y-yours..." their faces were already moving towards each other when D-Structs said this. A second later, their jaws were locked again, biting and tugging, wanting to taste each other more.

"Nnn!" D-Structs moaned, forcing Ty to pull away. D-Structs was bucking forward, trying to grind against Ty.

"Oh, you've had enough playing? You want me to start?" Ty teased, bringing his tread between D-Structs's. Ebony T-Trux almost screamed, nodding violently. Without a warning, Ty spun him around, forcing his face into the wall. Cave was conveniently shaped so, once Ty lifted D-Structs's rear to get better access, Trux 's upper half perfectly fell into the curve of the rock. He placed his head into the hole in the wall, ready for Ty.

"Come onnn," D-Structs invitingly swayed his tail.

"Impatient, are we?" Ty smirked, placing hands on his back as he lined up with him.

"Yes!" D-Structs exclaimed shamelessly.

"Want to be filled?" Ty continued, pressing the tip of his hose against D-Structs's hatch.

"Y-yes. Get inside me," he moaned, bucking backward again. Ty smirked, finally slipping in.

"Aaah! Yes!" D-Structs moaned so loud, Ty was sure the entire crater could hear him. He wasn't holding anything back and Ty couldn't complain, he enjoyed these beautiful sounds far too much.

"Ah. The season's made you so horny... so desperate. I love it," Ty muttered, biting the back of his neck.

"Deeper, Ty. M-more!" D-Structs reached back, digging his fingers in Ty's arms. With his rear lifted like this, Ty could easily go all the way in, hitting his sweet spot – inner hatch – every time.

"Were you this crazy for D-Stroy? Did you lose all control with him? Tell me, D-Structs," Ty hissed, upping the speed.

"Ah! N-no. Only y-you..." he whispered through moans.

"And why is that?" red one smirked. The only reason he refused to stop talking was because he couldn't get enough of D-Structs's voice, the way he moaned his name, the way he begged for him, it was so intoxicating and Ty wanted more of it.

"Nn. Haah..." D-Structs whimpered, Ty figured he couldn't form words anymore so, he continued talking to him.

"It's because I already took you. Your body wants me, D-Structs. You're mine for the season. Mine!" Ty growled, thrusting more harshly.

"Nn-nn. Ah-ah. Yes!" D-Structs threw his head back, sticking his rear out to meet Ty. Smaller Trux dug his teeth into one of his spikes, pulling his head back.

D-Structs couldn't muster up anything but loud ah's at this point. He felt pleasure pooling in his stomach as his climax approached.

"Ty-y. I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, baby. Come for me," he whispered, his voice somehow huskier than before. D-Structs replied with a high-pitched moan as he released. It felt amazing. Waves of pleasure were crushing down on him one after the other, never stopping. It was one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. His patches started clenching around Ty. Trux groaned, thrusting harder and faster. He was close. Too close...

"Ty. Pull out!" D-Structs exclaimed.

"No," Ty growled, pushing even deeper as he released. D-Structs's eyes fluttered and he whimpered when the hot liquid filled him up. It flowed through his still-open inner hatch, making him groan. It felt good, he couldn't deny, but at the same time…

"T-Ty..." his voice quivered. He felt Ty pull out so, he looked over his shoulder, only to see red Trux rushing through the cave's opening.

D-Structs stayed there. It took him a couple of hours to come to his senses and process what happened.

It was the heat. Ty triggered it with nothing but his appearance. It made him dominant and possessive, _so sexy_, D-Structs thought, biting his jaw. But he shook the thought off when he realized where was his mind drifting. And it made him submissive, desperate and needy. It made sense considering he was in _"female' position"_. And that was the way females usually acted when in heat. While males were dominant and possessive.

_Damn, that fit Ty so well_, he caught himself thinking. He shook his head again. D-Structs hesitantly lowered his head, swallowing a breath when he saw Ty's revised oil still dripping from his hatch. He gulped and closed it, getting up.

"It's... probably nothing," he concluded, hoping he was right. He then slowly rolled out, heading towards his Lair.

* * *

**This is a really HEATed one. Ha. Haha….. No?**

**But seriously. Ty would be a dominant in these situations and D-Structs'd be a freaking bitch in heat and you can't change my mind.**

**This was really interesting to write mostly because it was unusual and so much different than "regular" Ty-Structs smut. Mostly because of D-Structs. I eliminated his cockiness and stubbornness because of the heat which changed quite a lot of things. But extremely dominant Ty was an important factor here too. **

**I hope you enjoyed, bye.**


End file.
